The present invention relates to an electronic device including a semiconductor, and a method for manufacturing the electronic device. Semiconductor packages capable of having other electronic elements mounted on the semiconductor package are known. Japanese Patent No. 5968827 discloses a semiconductor package having terminals with the same thickness as a die pad and terminals with a thickness larger than that of the die pad by using a leadframe having regions with different thicknesses.
The configuration of the semiconductor package disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5968827 allows other electronic elements to be mounted on the semiconductor package by exposing terminals having a thickness larger than that of the die pad on the upper surface of the semiconductor package. However, the cross-sectional area of the terminal of the conventional semiconductor package for connecting with other electronic elements is almost as large as the cross-sectional area of the other terminal that is unexposed on the upper surface of the semiconductor package. Thus, there are problems that heat dissipation of an electronic device is insufficient when an electronic element that allows a large current to flow is mounted on the semiconductor package and that it is difficult to reduce the size of electronics.